


been thinking about you

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Pre-Harringrove, threat of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Billy Hargrove is everywhere and Steve hopes it's all in his head.





	been thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed.

Billy Hargrove smiles like a fucking psychopath. His teeth flash and his lips stretch out thin. Pretty boy blue eyes might sparkle and it all might match down from his Malibu skin to his Malibu blond hair, but when Steve tries to look a little deeper, there’s nothing past the color. It’s faker than the wooden fruit centerpiece Steve’s mom puts out on the dining table when the weather turns cold.

Billy Hargrove drives a blue Camaro with an engine that’s as obnoxious and loud as his personality. It hides as well in the parking lot as he does in a crowd. He blasts cock rock where the band playing is probably dressed up in skin-tight leather pants and also the heavy, banging metal where Ozzy Osbourne bites off the heads of animals and music sounds exactly like metal slamming together.

Billy Hargrove fucks a girl every Friday after school. It’s a routine and everyone knows who the girl was by Monday morning. Sometimes, she has red eyes, sometimes she doesn’t even show up to school. A few try to stand tall and strong, but it’s really hard when Billy passes by with a casual slur falling past his lips. It’s worse than Steve was, worse than Tommy on the outs with Carol.

Billy Hargrove lurks everywhere in Steve’s world. Gym to after school basketball practice, classes to parties, in the hallway to the parking lot. He goes to the same gas station, the same liquor store. He walks behind Steve at the grocery store. He drives a half-mile behind Steve, every other Saturday night if Steve dares to be out.

When Steve tells Nancy, she tells him he’s imagining it. But she tells Jonathan who tells him, “You should talk to Hopper about Hargrove. My mom’s friends with him, maybe I can help-“ And Steve tells him, “No, I’m fine. Thanks, though.” The idea of getting the cops involved is alarming and comforting. He chooses to think the same as Nancy.

He’s just imagining it.

Until he isn’t because it’s Christmas night, he fell asleep early after opening gifts for his mom to take pictures of and attending a party for his dad to parade him around, and he wakes up with a jump to find Billy Hargrove leaning against his bedroom door lighting a cigarette.

“What the fuck.” Spills out of Steve’s mouth.

“You’re a hard one to catch.” Billy says, before he inhales. The tip of cigarette turns orange. He slips his lighter into the front pocket of his denim jacket. He pulls the cigarette out of his mouth and exhales a cloud of smoke. “But I finally got the proof I needed.”

“Proof for what, you fucking sicko?” Steve questions. “Jesus Christ, man, I know you were insane, but this-“

“Is completely reasonable.” Billy cuts him off. He crushes the cigarette filter between his teeth. When he walks forward, Steve tries to move away like he can sink into his headboard. “I know what you are, Steve Harrington.”

“Fuck you-“

“Say it.” Billy hisses. A long knife falls in his hand. Light catches on the blade and it’s like it’s shining. It burns Steve’s eyes and he looks away.

“Fuck you.” Steve repeats.

“Say it! Or I’ll plunge this knife right through your fucking neck!” Billy snarls. He’s close enough now that when he points the dagger, the tip is only a few inches from Steve’s neck.

Steve swallows. He hesitates before he finally opens his mouth, “I’m a wolf.”

“That’s what I fucking thought.” Billy says. He pulls the silver weapon away from Steve’s face. “I fucking knew it. Dad told me to shut the fuck up, told me I was just imagining shit, trying to ruin our place here. Wanted to believe his darling Maxine wasn’t mixing around with your kind.”

“Max doesn’t know. No one knows.” Steve whispers weakly.

Billy sneers. “You’ve built a pack with a bunch of humans who don’t even know? I bet you mark them whenever you get the chance.” He says.

“No I don’t! They don’t belong to me!” Steve defends. “What do you want? Now you know, what? Are you going to kill me?”

“I don’t want to kill you.” Billy says. He sits down on the edge of Steve’s bed and puts his cigarette out on the comforter. “I want a bite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this before I've got to class 'cause, I don't know why? It's a shitty drabble when I SHOULD be finishing up a bunch of different shit, BUT HERE. WE. ARE.


End file.
